In kittens, a permanent esotropia or exotropia can be produced by surgical resection of the appropriate extraocular muscles. Cats raised with artificial convergent or divergent strabismus will be tested behaviorally, using discrimination techniques, to assess their visual acuity and visual-motor coordination.